Para mi corazón basta tu alma
by PattoG
Summary: Quise decir con mi boca que te amo pero como siempre al hacerlo sonó como una burla, pero  era la verdad, quise decirte que ya no tengo un corazón… que ya no siento sus latidos a pesar de que se que esta vivo…


Para mi Corazón basta tu alma

La corda d'oro

Len y Kahoko

Por: Patzy

-X-

_**Para mi corazón basta tu pecho,**_

Quise decir con mi boca que te amo pero como siempre al hacerlo sonó como una burla, pero era la verdad, quise decirte que ya no tengo un corazón… que ya no siento sus latidos a pesar de que se que esta vivo… quise decirte que para mi corazón no fue suficiente estar conmigo… que prefería estar a tu lado para siempre y que sin que lo notaras se prendió de ti… quise decirte que mi corazón es el que late junto al tuyo en tu pecho…

_**Para tu libertad bastan mis alas.**_

Quise decirte que mi amor no serian cadenas que ataran a nada, que respetaría tu libertad, que siempre seria tu apoyo incondicional, que lucharía por ti siempre que me lo permitieras y respetaría cuando libraras por ti misma tus batallas pero permanecería a tu lado siempre… que te prestaría mis alas siempre que quisieras volar…

_**Desde mi boca llagara al cielo**_

Quise gritarle al mundo que te amo pero el miedo y la debilidad de carácter que siempre procuro ocultar me lo impidieron, quise que mi voz se elevara hasta el inmenso cielo estrellado en esta calida noche de verano… pero las palabras se atoraron en mi garganta y no lograron llegara a tus oídos… mucho menos ser oídas.

_**Lo que estaba dormido sobre tu alma**_

Pero no pierdo la fe que mi corazón te haga entender lo que siempre fracaso en expresar, por que mucho me temo que las palabras y mi boca no se llevan bien… las cosas que pienso y las que digo por desgracia nunca son las mismas… lo único cierto es que el sentimiento que tengo por ti crece cada día mas…

_**Es en ti la ilusión de cada día**_

Quise decirte, mi amor, que es por ti que vivo cada día hasta el final… quise decirte que mis ilusiones nacen de tu sonrisa… que si ríes la vida me sonríe y la ilusión crece en mi alma como el lirio en el fangal…

_**Llegas como el rocío a las corolas**_

Quise gritarte que cuando pensé que mi vida no podía ser peor te conocí y cambiaste mi mundo, lo llenaste de luz, alejaste las sombras y el llanto y los sollozos los cambiaste por risas y palabras dulces… que fuiste en mi vida mas que una brisa refrescante tu llegada fue para mi mas parecida a un huracán…

_**Socavas el horizonte con tu ausencia**_

Quise decirte que si tu no estas nada es igual, la comida es insípida, el aire viciado, el ruido puro caos y estrépito… que el atardecer trae la melancolía del día muerto y el amanecer solo trasmite la incertidumbre del día que vendrá… pero cuando apareces, cuando tu estas a mi lado aun la comida congelada es un manjar, el aire huele a fruta fresca como tu, el viento esta lleno de tu risa que ahoga el caos del mundo a mi alrededor… y al ver el horizonte sin importar día o noche solo veo esa chispa de esperanza que brilla también en tu mirar…

_**Eternamente en fuga como la ola**_

Pero aun cuando quise decir todo eso mi boca no se abrió y mi corazón se refugio en lo mas profundo de tu pecho donde jamás lo hallaras… por que tengo miedo de perderte, miedo de que huyas como antes has hecho… miedo de no verte mas, terror de que escapes de mi lado…

_**He dicho que cantabas en el viento**_

Pero cuando escucho tu música en el viento el miedo se desvanece como la neblina ante la luz del sol… tu sonido es tan puro como se que tu alma es… se que eres exactamente igual que la música en el viento calido de abril… transparente y maravillosa…

_**Como los pinos y como los mástiles**_

_**Como ellos eres alta y taciturna**_

Quise entonces decirte que adoro tu apariencia, la belleza y fragilidad de una mariposa con el alma de una incansable guerrera… eres lo mas contradictorio en el mundo y aun así lo mejor que eh conocido… por que aun cuando lucho por comprenderte termino por quererte cada día mas y mas… amo hasta el silencio de tus labios y la intensidad de tu mirar…

_**Y entristeces de pronto, como un viaje**_

Pero de nuevo el miedo del rechazo cerró mis labios aun cuando mis ojos mudos gritaron lo que había en mi corazón… pero aun así no entendiste el mensaje y tus propios ojos se llenaron de una melancólica expresión. Entonces mis manos despertaron aferrando con fuerza el violín… mis dedos diciendo así lo que tanto quise decir…

_**Acogedora como un viejo camino**_

Cierro mis ojos y dejo que la música hable por mí… que los sentimientos salgan a flote y los miedos se hundan en el fondo de las notas… aun sin abrir los ojos puedo sentir una inexplicable calidez en mi pecho… un latido suave y uno desbocado… por fin tu corazón junto al mió…

_**Te prueban ecos y voces nostálgicas**_

La música se extingue poco a poco dejando un eco silencioso, como mil voces diciendo _**"te quiero"**_al mismo tiempo, aun así tú mensaje reverbera en el estrépito que causan el eco y mi corazón… no fueron palabras lo que me mandaste… me regalaste una caricia que me obligo entonces a mirarte y a ver tus labios acercarse a los míos…

_**Yo desperté y a veces emigran y huyen**_

_**Pájaros que dormían en tu alma.**_

Entonces desperté a la vida por primera vez… sentí en tu beso el sabor del paraíso y me di cuenta de que todo cuanto quise decirte había llegado hasta tu alma… vi mi vida y desee compartirla contigo, comprendí entonces que para mi corazón solo basta tu alma…

**-X-**

Una noche quise escribir algo cursi a más no poder…

Y esto salio después de leer el poema de

"para mi corazón…"

De

Pablo Neruda

Mis mas sinceras disculpas por tanta miel…

Usualmente no soy así pero no se…

Culparé al clima frío y a la fastidiosa gripe que me ataco por

Mi comportamiento y cursilería

Siempre es bueno poder culpar a alguien más ¿no?

Me despido hasta que otro ataque de inspiración o miel llegue a mi cabeza… además de eso este es el primer fanfic mío en este fandom espero que valga la pena leerlo.


End file.
